Dark Secrets
by LeArtemis 1234
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D thought Thor had no secrets but he did. Himmelen, a goddess as old and as powerful as Odin. A goddess obsessed with freedom,who possessed a chameleon soul and had an inner indecisiveness as wide and as unwavering as the ocean. The Goddess of Visions, Righteousness and Magic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Thor. This story takes place after Thor and before of the Avengers.

Something similar to an Einstein Rosen Bridge formed in New Mexico. Excitement and hope bloomed in the heart of a certain woman of science's heart as she read the reading of the storm that disappeared as soon as it came. She hoped that it was the one who had stolen her heart come to see her. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and the woman of science rushed to the suspected Bifrost site and what they saw there astonished them. A beautiful dark skinned girl no older than thirteen years of age lay on the ground before them. She was donned in what they suspected to be Asgardian armour, for her armour was inscribed with runes eerily similar to those inscribed on Thor's armour. A loose, silk navy blue dress that complimented her dark skin, a metal corset, high heeled silver boots and a red flowing cape. She was the epitome of beauty and elegance. After a few minutes hesitation the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and the woman off science gathered her up and carried her to their vehicle to their base where they would heal her to the best of their abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don not own this period neither do I won the highlighted quotes

This is just an idea floating in my head and l will update Chaos soon

She was sure she was dreaming or was it a vision? She could never be sure that is why she never dismissed any dream she had no matter how ridiculous it may seem, she had learnt that the hard way. She cautiously stood up and warily looked around; the room was a glorious golden colour. It looked like Asgard the realm of the gods but she knew appearances could be deceiving; the Æsir never left a room of their glorious palace unoccupied. Immediately the room shifted as if responding to her thoughts and the royal family appeared. Odin lay immobile in a bed surrounded in a golden dome she immediately knew that he was in the Odin sleep, Frigga lay on the floor after being haphazardly thrown onto it by Laufey, Loki stood there his expression impassive after he had just killed his father the king of the frost giants, Thor looked upon Loki in anger and betrayal. In a sudden moment of enlightenment the goddess knew she was having a vision of the past. The very vision that had roused her from her 5 millennia long sleep; a vision that had caused her to stagger to the site of the broken Bifrost which was a kaleidoscope of colour long after Thor and Odin had gone and Loki had fallen into the unending abyss that was space and jump the vision in which she saw the brothers who loved each other fight because of the Allfather's arrogance and favouritism. Loki was just as great as Thor in her eyes. The Æsir's judgement was clouded by Thor's valour and bravery and failed to notice the charismatic hard working Loki. Only Frigga, Thor, Sign and herself appreciated him. Loki was not to blame, the Allfather was. Despite Loki's beliefs the Allfather loved him dearly and was afraid that Loki would end up like the rest of his kind and have a hatred for the Æsir but he only managed to ensure it. Pearly tears gathered in her eyes as she saw Loki let go and fall. She had not cried in such a long time. She was Himmenel the Goddess of Visions, Dreams and Magic and knew that in order not to descend into madness from her visions; she had to cut off her emotions and never let herself feel but often her the suppressed feeling overwhelmed her and she fell into a deep sleep but she forgot about her promise a couple of millennia ago.

~_Flashback~_

Himmenel was staring out of the gracefully arched golden windows when she was sucked into a vision that showed her that young Thor had been granted the gift of having visions and although his gift was not as powerful as hers Odin thought it prudent to send him to her and train him not to feel so he would not descend into madness and was coming to ask her permission. A knock sounded on her door as the vision ended and she elegantly stepped of her throne and walked toward the door to open it before a servant could. As she opened the door she was greeted by the sight of Odin and Thor bowing to her. She supposed the scene looked a little ridiculous; Odin a brilliant revered king bowing to a dark skinned child who looked no older than 13 but Odin was right to show her respect because she was older than he is and much more powerful and could destroy Asgard if sufficiently angered.

"I will train him for you Odin but let me warn you, your son may never be the same," my melodic bell like voice, warned him.

He nodded and grimly stated that he understood and turned and left. Crystalline tears fell from those cerulean blue eyes and the ice surrounding my heart thawed a little. I looked at him and realized that he was the same height as l was. What happened next l definitely blamed on my lack of sleep. I hugged and comforted him and the ice surrounding my heart thawed a little more.

After years and years of training and Odin and Frigga came once more for his son expecting to see him changed he received a shock for it l that had changed not his son. I was happier than l ever had been and smiled a lot more, my golden eyes sparkled and Frigga knew then l was in love with her son. Thor came to visit me everyday and one day he brought his brother along with him. As soon as l saw Loki l knew he was a frost giant l treated him like he should have been treated and that moment is what led Odin and l to have a ferocious argument that could be heard by the whole of Asgard but the words were unintelligible. From that moment on l rarely ever spoke to Odin overcome by my disgust at how he treated Loki.

Years passed since that argument and Thor and l were officially betrothed at the insistence of Frigga and despite the difference between our appearances; Thor looking 18 and l forever cursed to remain 13 because of my gifts, our union was accepted by the Æsir and when we wed the whole nation was in a state of celebration but it did not last long because at the feast Asgard was attacked by Dark Elves and l attacked by a vision of a man who would cause a great war. I fell into a deep sleep and because of Thor and Loki's fight millennia later l woke and jumped off the Bifrost

sorry my grammar and spelling i am only 14 so much can't be expected in that you for reading my story. tell me what you think of it.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for not updating in forever but the fact is that l think that my own writing style is terrible. I have a huge writers' block, so if you have any ideas on my plot please do tell.

Yours Sincerely, LeArtemis1234


End file.
